Sleep Over Fun!
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: Gaius X Micah fic from Rune Factory 3. the fic is about how Gaius gonna spend his day in Micah's house, is anything gonna be 'happen? Yaoi / Shonen-Ai fic! One-shot! hard reviews are welcome :


Yaaay! finally I made it! I really want to write this fic long time ago but you know my experience to write still little but finally I can :D by the way this one-shot about Gaius X Micah (yeah, you know from the summary XD) don't worry, this normal version, you can see other version too w so hope you enjoy this fic!

I DO NOT OWN RUNE FACTORY

Monster Cookies

Not everyone in village know that Micah and Gaius are dating except Raven and Shara since they are his closet friend. He knew if Well know about this, sure he will kick him out from the village, luckily Gaius understand and he isn't aggressive type. Even then Micah want to make their relationship more better and romantic so he invite him to his home, yeah like 'sleep over'.

He was waiting Gaius in front of blacksmith, then a bunch a girls approached to him.

"Micaaah!" yelled Maria and Daria, Sofia, Collete, Sakuya and Pia followed them.

"W-what?" he surprised.

"You're not fair!" said Pia with her cute voice.

"What do you mean by that?" he confused. Then someone slapped him from back, it was Carmen.

"Idiot! You invite your friend sleepover but we're not invited?" she reminded him.

"Yeaah! We want to join too!" said Collete.

"We think it would be fun~" said Karina slowly. The rest of the girls look at him very mad. Raven saw them when she was standing on the door and she enjoyed to watch the event. 'Poor Micah…' she thought while smiling.

"W-wait a second! Sure I invited my friend but it was "Boy Party"! I mean sure your parents allow sleep over in my house since I was guy too?" explained Micah. They all surprised.

"Uuuh… sorry! We thought you make party!" apologized Sakuya, the rest is bowed to him.

"It's okay, but who told you?"

"It was Monica, she spread the news about that…" said Maria with low voice.

"Huh! I'm very happy it wasn't party for us, I hope you will be bored with your activity, bye~" said Sofia as she walk up, Evelyn just laughed at them from far away. "My my…." She giggled. After everyone left, Shara and Raven approached to them.

"I thought you guys who spread it…." Said Micah while rubbed his shoulders.

"Hell we do that…." Protested Raven.

"Sorry, last night Monica forced me to tell her, then she was ma when she know she didn't invite so she decide to play little games on you…." She apologized.

"It's okay…" he smiled to her, then he caught Monica was stared him from Flower Shop and she quickly hide herself.

Then Gaius appeared while hold his backpack.

"You look like person who want to travel far away…" Comment Raven. Gaius just smirked to them.

"So….ready to go?" asked Gaius.

"Y-Yeah…" blushed Micah as they walk together to his home. Raven shook her head while Shara whistling.

"They do make cute couple~" said Shara.

"Whatever…" she started to walk away.

"Wait! You alone in your home, right?" asked Shara, she nodded.

"Well then, I will sleep over in your house, I'm sure grandpa will agreed." She smiled while Raven blushed, she always know that Raven afraid to be alone.

"T-Thanks….."

(A/N: I never plan to make YURI couples okay? Is up to you want to think they just friend or more but honestly I don't like Yuri, okay?)

Gaius arrived, he stretched his arms and legs, then he taking off his clothes which make him blushed.

"Hey hey what are you doing!" he panicked

"Well, this is your home, right? I'm sure you will not mind I only using boxer….." he smirked.

'Gaius….in boxer….wow!' thought Micah, he never saw Gaius only with his boxer. Then they started they activity from cleaned his field and planned new crops. Gaius had idea, he sprinkle Micah with his black iron water pot which make him annoyed, they ended up playing water balloon. Then they change clothes and went to Monster Barn to examine them and gave their food. Gaius rubbed wooly, chicken even Micah's favorite monster, Gray Wolf name Garuru, he barked and bite his pant.

"Oooow! What that for?"

"He always getting jealous whenever I close with anyone…' said Micah while sweat dropped.

Gaius throw a pieces of cake and Garuru catches it, he ate it and then he allowed him to touch him.

"Good boy Good boy~" he praised him.

"Don't spoil him too much, you know how hard to train him….." protested to Micah.

"Aaaw! Someone jealous here~~" teased Gaius. Micah blushed.

"N-No! I'm not!" he embarrassed.

Then they went to the next room, some ducks, penguins, fairy and the buffalo, Buffalo is temper type then he plowed him without hesitate.

"Waaaah! What happening!" screamed Gaius while ran away from him.

"I dunno, he hate new guys…." Sighed Micah. After he succeed flee from him, they went to kitchen and cook something.

"Hey, I want to try to cook something…." Said Gaius as he wore his apron.

"Well, okay…" he stopped said as he saw Gaius with his cute apron. Gaius blushed when he realized Micah had been stared on him.

"Uhmm… what!" he embarrassed.

"I dunno, you….cute…." he blushed. Gaius moved his lips to his forehead and kiss it. "Nah, you more cuter~" he smiled. Micah blushed deeper.

They decide to make fry egg, Micah cut the vegetables while Gaius fry the egg, suddenly Gaius brunt the food and the frying pan was burning, They both panicked and ran without direction, Micah got idea and spell a water magic and extinguish the fire but both of them wet.

"Uukh….sorry Micah…." Said Gaius with sad face.

"It's okay…. I can fix it.." he smiled to him. Without warning, Gaius stroke his cheeks and amazed to wet dressed Micah, he look more beautiful. Gaius quickly kissed him passionately which make Micah melted, they ended up in bed, Gaius kissed his neck while Micah moaned in pleasure. When Gaius satisfied, he quickly move away from him, a silent awkward hit them. "Uugh…. I need to change my clothes!" he stormed off to second floor. Micah still blank and think that all was dream, he got some hikey.

When Micah finished cook some dinner, he brought some food to second floor, he saw Gaius forging….again but he wont mind since they didn't have anything to said.

"Hey…"

"Hey…" he response back but still wont look at him.

"Here, I brought your food…."

"T-Thanks! This my favorite!" he said as he ate it very happily, Micah smiled to him and ate together. After they finished…..

"Gaius, I…"

"Micah, I…" they said in unison, they both blushed and smirked.

"Hehehe… you first…" said Micah.

"Okay, I just wanna say sorry about last afternoon, I lost myself…." He apologized.

"What? Wy?"

"Because of me, you become uncomfortable…"

"Not that silly, of course I like it, I just surprised you become aggressive…" said Micah happily.

"really?"

"Yeah, I mean is very rare you kiss me like that, I'm…..so happy you know….'

"Well that good…" he sai as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"Tonight will be best night you ever had…" he spoke as Micah blushed.

'what?"

"you will see…" he smirked as he carried him to bed, he realized Gaius using his pajamas. 'very cute….' Thought Micah.

"hehehe…." He smile with evil tone.

"W-wait! I'm not ready!" he shocked and closed his eyes, then Gaius hit his head with pillows hardly.

"Hahahaha! Got you!" he laughed. Micah embarrassed, he thought he will do next level.

"You such a jerk!" said Micah with girly voice as he throw back to him. They both laughed and played until midnight. Gaius decide sleep beside him.

"Hey Gaius…."

"Yeah?"

"We will be together forever?"

"yeah, forever as ever….." he smiled as he kissed his cheeks. They sleep in peace.

THE END

Sorry for very short but well, this fic have another version (and it will be more naughty too 3:) ) I just can't wait to your reviews w sorry if this fic bit weird but thanks for read until end XD see u and have nice days!


End file.
